Sisterly love
by Gwendolyn2
Summary: Carly and Marie are sisters who have nothing in common except the love of actual, GOOD, music...... now they must save the people of the harry potter world from the forces of evil pop music. Pg13 for bad words, ANTI-POP!!!!!!!!
1. It's your fault!

Sisterly love Chapter 1- It's your fault  
  
disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter Characters. Marie and Carly Prinston are mine. This was made for my friend from school, you know who you are! I hope this turns out to be a bitchin' fic. R.I.P Natalie McDonald, who made it into Gryffindor and didn't even know.  
  
HEY AQUABOLT, A BLOND WOMAN WENT TO FUTURE SHOP TO BUY A SMALL TV FOR HER BEDROOM. WHEN SHE FOUND THE ONE SHE WANTED SHE ASKED THE GUY WORKING THEIR "HOW MUCH IS THIS TV?" THE GUY SAYS "SORRY WE DON'T SERVE BLONDS" THE WOMAN, WHO REALLY WANTED THE TV RAN OUT OF THE STORE AND DIED HER HAIR BROWN. SHE WANT BACK TO THE TV AND ASKED THE GUY "HOW MUCH FOR THIS TV?" THE GUY SAYS "SORRY WE DON'T SERVE BLONDS!" THE WOMAN, NOW DETERMINED TO GET THE TV RUNS OUT OF THE FUTURESHOP AND BUYS AND ENTIRE NEW OUTFIT SO THE GUY WOULDN'T'T NOTICE HER AND GOES BACK. "HOW MUCH FOR THIS TV?" SHE ASKS ONE MORE TIME. THE GUY SAYS "SORRY WE DON'T SERVE BLONDS HERE!" THE WOMAN GAVE UP. "HOW DO YOU KNOW IM A BLOND?" THE GUY SMILES. "THAT'S A MICROWAVE!"  
  
*********  
  
Carly and Marie had absolutely nothing in common. Marie 19, was tall(6'2), blond and..... perfect. Carly 17, was a 5'5, red-head and not quite a tomboy but not girly. Marie was into boys, drugs, and whatever could make her look bad. Carly was into art, spirituality, and..... Harry Potter. Marie went with her roman horoscope, Leo and loved to give orders. Carly went with her Chinese horoscope, Tiger and hated being bossed around. These two where nothing like each other in fact the only thing they had in common was that they where sisters. You could never tell though. In the past, they avoided each other consistently but when Carly stated to attend High School with Marie... well lets just say lunch time was a great time for these two sparing partners to practice new moves. Ultimately ending up in detention where there, they practiced their.... colourful letters and.... crude pictures of what one wanted to do to the other. When enough detentions build up, there is a suspension in which we find our two siblings home alone all day doing their best to avoid each other. Marie would talk to her older(and their fore mature) Crack pot friends, and Carly would read, write or draw. This is where we meet up with the two.  
  
Carly sat in the recroom taking up the entire loveseat reading The Philosopher's Stone patiently waiting for the 5th book to come out. Marie dressed up in a rather revealing tube top, a miniskirt, and knee high boots stomped into the room.  
  
"Where are my car key's I know you hid them from me!" She hissed  
  
"On the counter where YOU left them after YOU drove home from school and didn't give ME a ride" Carly hissed back.  
  
Marie put on her famous 'bring it on/catfight' face. "Shouldn't you be off hunting for friggin trolls or some other bull crap magic thing?"  
  
Carly peered over the top of her book. "Shouldn't you be off whoring yourself to a middle aged crack pot? Oh wait I forgot, you fucked them all!"  
  
Marie lunged at her sister like a a wild animal. Carly however rolled off the loveseat just in time and raced for the door leading to the main floor. She scrambled from the basement stairs and made a mad dash for the kitchen to grab Maries car keys. She grabbed them and ran to the sink just as Marie stomped up the stairs. As Marie entered the Kitchen the whole house became an old western 'this town aint big enough for the two of us' scene. Marie glared at Carly, Carly glared at Marie. Then Carly held the car keys over the sink.  
  
"One more step and I toss your keys into the garbage disposal!" Marie's face was a mix of rage and terror.  
  
"Don't you dare Bitch! I swear to god if you do I will kill you!"  
  
Carly grew a wicked grin as she jingled the keys in her hand. Then Spontaneously, she threw them over her sisters head and ran like a bat out of hell for the back door. Marie, relieved that her car key's where save, pursued her younger, soon to be deceased sister.  
  
"I was only playin'!" Carly pleaded as the two continued their game of cat and mouse in the back yard. "Think of it this way, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't be getting this exercise!"  
  
"Yea well I hate running!" Marie panted.  
  
'That's 'cause you smoke! I can keep this up all day."  
  
"Well I can't so be a good little sister and come here SO I CAN KILL YOU!!!!!!!"  
  
"Let me think........ BITE ME!" Carly twisted her head around and stuck her tong out at her sister. But instead of the 'Stick that nasty tong of yours back in your ugly face before I cut it off' She saw her sister standing in shock with a complete horror stuck face. Whatever she's tryin to pull is not gonna work Carly thought to herself. Still running (Their backyard is very big) She turned around and saw a huge purple cloud four feet in front of her. She barely had time to stop and she found herself trying to keep her grounded as she started to fall in.  
  
Marie, seeing her sister in trouble, felt a strange adrenalin rush to help Carly keep her balance. She ran probabley ten times faster then she normal went to grab her kid sister. Unfortunately she made an awkward step in her high heel boots (You know what I mean.... It really hurts your ankles!) and fell forward with her sister into the cloud.  
  
*********  
  
THUMP!!!! The two landed on a hard table covered with paper, books and quills. Carly was the first to get up. She dusted herself off and looked around to see a class of 14, 15 and 16 year olds staring at her. So this is how Dorothy felt...... Awkward this is really, really awkward! Thats when she noticed the the school badge of a Lion, Snake, Badger, and a Raven around a large H, with the famous quote 'Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus'. Carly's excitement was quickly washed away when she heard her sisters ranting.  
  
"This is all your fault you know Carly!"  
  
"How is it my fault?! You pushed me into that purple thing!!!!!"  
  
"You where the one who ran outside!"  
  
"You tried to kill me!"  
  
"You stole my keys!"  
  
"YOU TRIED TO KILL ME! TWICE!!!!!!"  
  
"You deserved it!"  
  
"YOU deserve some std!"  
  
a small voice butted in. "actually it was my fault, I was trying to do a Mobilicorpus spell and it didn't really work out...."  
  
"STAY OUT OF THIS PIP SQUEAK IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!" Marie snapped at the boy.  
  
"DON'T YOU TALK TO NEVILLE LIKE THAT!" Carly said in defense.  
  
The fight continued on with more name calling and more reasons for why one or the other was to be blamed. The Gryffindor class just stood in Awe as the muggles went on not even pausing for a breath.  
  
"WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON HERE!?!" A stern female voice shouted from the door way. Everyone turned to see Professor McGonagall making her way towards the table where Marie and Carly where still sitting on. "I leave you guys alone for one minute, just one minute and this place has turned into a Wizards Duel! Who are you two?"  
  
"I am Carly Prinston," Carly said courteously. "This is my older sister, she's not important."  
  
"Kiss my ass!" Maggie hissed  
  
"Why not everyone else in the world has kissed your ass and more by now!" Maggie threw a large book at Carly's back "Ouch!" Carly counter attacked with a book-bag across Maggie's face.  
  
"THAT IS ENOUGH!" McGonagall broke up the fight. "I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!"  
  
"Well," A young dignified girl who could be no one but our beloved Hermione Granger began, "I was teaching Neville the Mobilicorpus spell, all he had to do was move Ron from one end of the class to the other..... but instead these two girls came crashing threw his wand." Neville shrunk into his robe with embarrassment as the Professor shot a 'What you go and do now Longbottom!' look.  
  
"I think we better talk to Dumbledore." McGonagall said as she looked over the two sisters. Sweet! SWEET SWEET SWEET! was all that was racing through Carly's head at the fact that she was going to meet the real life Dumbledore.  
  
Carly excitedly told McGonagall about how where she was from, Harry Potter was a series of books and that it unfortunately became part of the world of crappy toys and was classified as a sellout but thanks to the movies and the promise that the fifth book was coming out soon, she was still a loyal fan. Marie however trailed behind, but not too far. She didn't want to get lost and she didn't want to be seen with them, they might cramp her style. Still in her 'slut suit' she received whistles and howls from almost any boy they passed by..... She loved the power. When the three got the the Gargoyle that gaurded Dumbledore's office Carly ran ahead.  
  
"Cockroach Cluster!" She said boldly. The Gargoyle sprang to live and moved aside.  
  
"How do you know the password" McGonagall asked in a tone that showed she was both impressed and a little freaked out.  
  
"I read all four book about 5 times Professor McGonagall!" Carly reminded her.  
  
"dork...." Marie whispered under her breath so that neither McGonagall or Carly could hear.  
  
All three of them stepped onto the spiral stone case and made their way up to Dumbledore's office. Carly was overwhelmed with excitement as they entered the circular office. The pictures of old headmasters looked at them with curiosity, some of them did their best to impress the two girls who had never seen moving pictures before. Dumbledore, who was taking a little nap woke up. "Ah, Professor McGonagall, I see we have some guest," Dumbledore smiled. "What brings you two to hogwarts?"  
  
Carly cleared her throat. "Well you see Mr. Dumbledore Sir, I was in my basement reading a novel minding my own business when my sister here," she glanced at Marie, "tried to attack me..... with a gun!"  
  
"WHAT!" Marie choked on her own breath. "YOUR A LITTLE LIAR!!!! SHE," Marie snorted at Carly, "Stole my.... car......... and drove it into the lake!"  
  
"YOU LIE LIKE A RUG!"  
  
"YOU AIN'T NO BETTER!"  
  
The two stared at each other on each sides of the room, waiting to see what the other would do. McGonagall leaned over to Dumbledore, "Neville Longbottom brought them over with a Mobilicorpus spell, they've been fighting ever since they got here. But they are not from this world. According to the younger one, Carly, Hogwarts is in a book, starring Harry Potter!" This didn't seem to surprise Dumbledore for some strange reason.  
  
"Please ladies, there is no need to fight. We need to figure out how to get out of this cucumber as muggles say" Dumbledore said in a easy voice.  
  
Carly moved her attention to the headmaster. "Pickle sir, it's pickle not cucumber."  
  
"What? Oh thank you Miss...."  
  
"Carly Prinston.'  
  
"Ah! and you are?" he turned to see Marie  
  
"Marie Prinston"  
  
"Well Carly, Marie, it seems you two are stuck here for a while so you might as well do your best to make yourselves comfortable...."  
  
"As long as I don't have to be around HER!" Marie grunted.  
  
Carly saw this as the perfect opportunity to meet her favorite characters. "THEN CAN I STAY AT GRYFFINDOR HOUSE!!!!!!!" She shrilled with enthusiasm.  
  
"I don't see why not," Dumbledore said entertained by how fast the girl could go from killer to peppy. "Professor McGonagall will show you around. But we need to find a place for your sister..."  
  
"The dungeons?" Carly asked hopefully.  
  
"What other houses are their?" Marie ignored Carly's suggestion.  
  
"Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!!! That name is bitchen'!"  
  
"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" McGonagall asked shocked  
  
"Wouldn't be the only person she kissed with that mouth?" Carly mumbled  
  
Dumbledore stepped in before Marie could react.  
  
"Maggie will stay with Ravenclaw and Carly will go to Gryffindor, all settled? Good.  
  
*********  
  
Professor Dumbledore had found an escort for Marie and Professor McGonagall was taking Carly to Gryffindor tower. "Do you and your sister always act like that?"  
  
"Sometimes worse! It's either 'cause we're mad at each other, someone else, and sometimes it's how we show we love each other..... Don't tell anyone, but my sister IS kinda sortta Okay."  
  
McGonagall seemed a bit relieved to know that they weren't going to have to deal with another Malfoy and Potter relationship (Oh but if only she knew it was far more deadly. Poor poor Minerva) They reached Gryffindor tower and McGonagall allowed Carly to do the honours of speaking the password. When they entered, Gryffindor hall was almost deserted except for Lee Jordan, and the Weasley twins, whom upon seeing Professor McGonagall, immediately jumped from their chairs and hid whatever was on the desk from her view. McGonagall stared at them, she wanted to know what they where up to, but now was not the time.  
  
"This is Carly Prinston. Her story is a little complicated.... Perhaps Mr. Longbottom will explain it to you when he gets here. Show her around and make her feel welcome." With that she left.  
  
Carly stretched her arms and looked at the three nervous boys. "You must my Fred and George, and Lee Jordan!"  
  
Fred cleared his throat. "We prefer to be called Gred and Feorge," He corrected her.  
  
Carly slapped herself on the forehead overeagerating the fact that she didn't know "How silly of me."  
  
"What do we call you?" asked George, "Carl?"  
  
"uh no."  
  
"Carlson?" Lee suggested.  
  
"defiantly not!"  
  
"Martha?" Fred grinned  
  
"Hell No."  
  
George pondered for a bit. "How about..... ah well just call yah Carly!"  
  
"Sure why not" Carly smiled "So, watcha up to?"  
  
George gave a toothful grin and moved aside to show a Slytherin outfit on the table. "It belongs to Markus Flint, The captain of the Slytherin Quittage team. We jinxed it so that it will shrink 2mm everyday so he won't notice, during the time we're gonna remind him to ease off the caldron cakes and such."  
  
"The Slytherin team is almost finished practice," Lee broke in. "I better go bring it back before anyone notices." Lee Jordan ran from the tower leaving Carly with her two idols.  
  
"Not bad," She commented on their little prank. "Inflicting paranoia onto the enemy, but I know another nasty trick."  
  
Fred and George raised their eyebrows. "Do enlighten us about muggle pranks," said George leaning over to Carly.  
  
"Well you know how to get to the kitchens right?"  
  
"Dose a bat not know where to find it's home?" Fred blurted  
  
Carly was left a little confused by Fred metaphor but continued on with her prank.  
  
"Yah know the sour sugar they put on gumballs?" Fred and George nodded, they had had muggles' sour gumballs before and enjoyed feeding them to Ron when he was too young to know that he didn't have to do as his brothers said. "Well, just replace that sugar with the regular sugar that's supposed to go in their desserts and watch their faces, or don't put any sugar in at all. Simple but classic."  
  
"By Joe!" Fred overacted, "The lady is on to something"  
  
George joined him. "Once the other arrive we will see what we can do! until then...."  
  
"WIZZARDS CHESS!!!!!!!!" the boys said in unison.  
  
Carly laughed at the two clowns as they ran to go find Ron's chess board. I'm gonna have a lot of fun here.  
  
*************  
  
Don't make love by the garden gate, love is blind but the neighbours aint!  
  
please R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!! To be continued......... 


	2. Something's not right

Chapter 2- Something's not right...  
  
This is just the rising action.... I swear it gets better next chapter!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla you get the point. This chapter is dedicated to a friend of mine who really loves Ron..... I prefer Fred and George but who can blame her. Still Pg13.... maybe R, sexual references, comments on body habits and all the other things sisters say to each other that their parents don't know we know. SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
HEY AQUABOLT, Two married newfies are out drinking one night when one turns to the other and says, "You know, I don't know what else to do. Whenever I goes home after we've been out drinking, I turn the headlights off before I get to the driveway. I shut off the engine and coast into the garage. I take my shoes off before I go into the house, I sneak up the stairs, I get undressed in the bathroom. I ease into bed and my wife STILL wakes up and yells at me for staying out so late!" His buddy looks at him and says, "Well, you're obviously taking the wrong approach. I screech into the driveway, slam the door, storm up the steps, throw my shoes into the closet, jump into bed, slap her on the butt and says, 'You as horny as I am?' . . . and, she always acts like she's sound asleep!"  
  
**************  
  
Marie spent the rest of the afternoon with a seventh year Ravenclaw boy who was more than willing to give her a tour. But while she was off flirting with the tall, dark and handsome stranger... Carly was busy telling Harry, Ron, and Hermiony about the Harry Potter books and that there are hundreds of fan sites dedicated to Ron; who found it to be rather flattering that muggle girls all over the world love him. Hermiony however was didn't much care for the fact that she had fan sites, she was more curious about how they got to Hogwarts and how they where going to get back. And how come the magic spell that hides the school from muggles had no effect on them!!!!!!!  
  
"I don't know," Carly shrugged. "Maybe it's like some X-file thing."  
  
"What's an X-file?"  
  
"It was a tv show that had some weird-ass story lines. Two FBI agents solving paranormal activities like extraterrestrial stuff and evil wicca voodoo curses.... It was pretty cool, but it lost it's touch and Scully got knocked up with some alien guy or somethin' and they took the show off the air."  
  
Harry and Hermiony had no problem understanding the concept of sci- fi/fantasy tv, but poor Ron was left in the blue.  
  
"She didn't really get pregnant from an alien Ron, it's just make belief" Hermiony reassured him. Ron went all red.  
  
"Don't treat me like a baby!"  
  
"I'm not!"  
  
"Yes you are!"  
  
"Look I'm not going to argue with you so lets just pretend nothing happened okay?"  
  
"fine"  
  
At that moment Dean, and Seamus came into the Gryffindor Common room. "You're that Carly girl right?" Dean asked looking at Carly  
  
"yea, why?"  
  
"Your sister wants to talk to you. She's by the fat lady." Carly moaned as she crawled up from her seat and shuffled across the room to the exit.  
  
Dean was right. Marie was beside the fat lady, her tour guide several feet behind her. She had a frantic looking face on. When she saw Carly come out from behind the fat lady, she grabbed her sister and pulled her into a corner in the hallway. "I NEED TO GET HOME!!!!!!!!! YOU GOT TO GET ME HOME!!!!!!!!!" she whispered into Carly's ear  
  
Carly was enraged at the fact that she was brought out just to hear her sister bitch about god knows what.  
  
"Why do you need to get home?"  
  
"I NEED A SMOKE!!!!!!! I'M GOING CRAZY!!!!!! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE AND PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT ME WEIRD!!!!!!!"  
  
"That's because you look like a hooker"  
  
"No There not! I know the 'hooker look' when I see it...... They think I'm a freak or sommin' like that"  
  
"Well they'll have to get used to you..... and HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW HOW TO GET BACK HOME!!!!!!!! HONESTLY, HAVE YOU GOT SHIT FOR BRAINS?"  
  
Marie started to twist Carly's ear in a full 180. "Don't piss me off runt I am so not in the mood."  
  
Carly broke free from her grasp. "Fine, fine, go take a Midol or somethin and calm down," She started to walk over to the fat lady.  
  
"For your information it's not that time of the month! Not that you would know what I'm talking about you flat chested she-male!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Your crusin for a brusin Slutty McWhoreWhore!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohhhh did you think of that all by yourself?"  
  
"What can I say..... your an inspiration."  
  
If Marie was a cartoon, steam would be coming out of her ears, She stomped past her sister, elbowing her on the way and joined the Raven Claw boy. Carly spat her tong out and went back to the common room.  
  
********  
  
Dinner in the Great Hall was everything Carly imagined it would be like. The food was delicious, except the desserts at the Slytherin table seemed to be rather sour and bitter. The rumor of two muggle girls some other world in Hogwarts had spread like wildfire and everyone was asking questions Marie and Carly where more then happy to give their own version of the tale. As the night went on teachers and students left the Great Hall, while others stayed to learn more from the guests.  
  
"How do Muggles know about Hogwarts?" a first year boy from Huffelpuff asked.  
  
"Well, at first I thought that J.K.Rowling made it up, but now that I'm at the real place...... This is AMAZING!!!!!!! It's like a whole new world." Carly was slowly into her own lala land.  
  
"Are you going to break into song Princess Jasmine?" Marie said coldly. Some of the kids who where born muggles or half and half snickered under their breath, the rest where left confused.  
  
"Lighten up Marie, we're going to be here for a while so why don't you make the best of it."  
  
"MAKE THE BEST OF IT? HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA DO THAT! I DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS PLACE, I HAVEN'T HAD A SMOKE IN HOURS, AND THERE IS NOOOOO ELECTRICITY IN THIS DUMP. NO TV! NO INTERNET! NO FM RADIO!!!! I don't even know who I'm talking to half the time"  
  
"Maybe you would if you read the books, I always told you that you would like them." Carly said sympathetically  
  
"Yea well unlike you I have a life" Marie Snapped.  
  
Carly went all dark, "I have a life! It just doesn't involve sex and smokes" The students backed off waiting to see what would happen next.  
  
"My life isn't just sex and smokes!"  
  
"How silly of me...... I forgot lies, drugs, stealing, cutting classes, skimpy clothes......"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!"  
  
"No need to get feisty," Carly gave her sister a sarcastic grin.  
  
"No wonders you don't have a boyfriend.... your such a bitch!"  
  
The spectators gasped at the comment. Fred and George started making bets with others to see who would win the diss fight.  
  
"I don't have a boyfriend because I don't need one! I'm happy the way I am.... to bad I can't say the same about you."  
  
"Your happy being an uncute flat chested tomboy?"  
  
*this is the time you start to play Feelings by Offspring*  
  
Carly shook her chest letting her breast jiggle in front of her sister, "I'm not really flat chested am I? And I would rather be an uncute tomboy any day then be THE TOWN BICYCLE YAH DIRTY SKANK!!!!!"  
  
The two sisters lunged at each other. Ripping hair, clawing arms, kicking, slapping, BITING!!!!! A girl from Slytherin had to dodge a fist when they started rolling across the table. Hermiony decided that it would be best to find a teacher to come brake up the fight. She ran down the halls and soon ran into Professor Snape.  
  
"Why are you running in the halls Hermiony Granger?" Snapes voice was cold *as usual*. For a second Hermiony forgot why she was running in the halls*creepy looking men have that effect on people* but her mind quickly snapped back.  
  
"There's a fight going on in the Great Hall!" Hermiony managed to spit out. Snape put on his stern face*which was also his happy, sad, scared, sick, blissful, enraged and com-si com-sa face* and walked to the Great Hall. When he entered, Carly was strateling Marie repetitively punching her face and Marie was pulling at Carly's red bangs.  
  
"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Snape bellowed, but his words had no effect on the girls. By this time more teachers had come to break up the fight. Snape Grabbed hold of Carly and pulled her off of her sister, while Flinch held Marie down.  
  
"Calm down the both of you!" McGonagall Snapped, "Never in my life have I seen two grown siblings act so immature. Both of you are to follow me to Madame Pomfrey and see if she can get rid of those nasty bumps." Marie and Carly said nothing. Marie looked as if she wouldn't mind another round; Carly on the other hand looked quite embarrassed, she knew what was coming next. "10 points off of Gryffindor and Ravenclaw! I asked you kids to take care of our guests....."  
  
"That's not fair!" a Ravenclaw boy complained.  
  
"He's right Professor, It was our fault!" Carly second the boy. "We always do this, they couldn't prevent it... we don't even go to Hogwarts so I don't think it would be fair to take points off of houses that we don't belong to"  
  
McGonagall thought for a moment, then decided not to take the points off. A sigh of relief went through the Great Hall from Gryffindor and Ravenclaw as McGonagall left for the hospital wing with the two sisters. Harry, Ron, Hermiony and The Ravenclaw boy Marie befriended earlier *who's name I decided to make Lycander Montgomery* came with them.  
  
Madam Pomfrey wasn't too thrilled to have to tend to the girls wounds, "You're going to have to wait your turn," She said. "Kevin Whitby broke a few bones during a flying lesson, Lisa Turpin didn't do so well in potions class, and Pansey Parkinson's wand backfired in Charms class." Hermiony couldn't help but smirk as she peered over the corner and saw the Slytherin girl who now had a Rat-nose and Rabbit ears. McGonagall went off leaving Ron, Harry, Carly and Hemiony sat on one hospital bed, and Lycander and Marie on another.  
  
To pass the time, The four of them asked each other about their likes and dislikes *and by each other I mean Ron, Harry and Hermiony asking Carly* "Who's your favorite band?" Hermiony asked.  
  
"It's a five way tie: No doubt, Offspring, Sum 41, Blink 182 before they broke up, and System Of A Down!"  
  
"Never heard of them" said Harry blankly. Carly looked as if she had been insulted  
  
"You've never heard of them? But you live with muggles!!!!"  
  
"I've never heard of them either" Hermiony said.  
  
"That's impossible!!!!! They have some of the most bitchenist songs out!" Hermoiny and Harry Shrugged. 'Somethin' aint right,' Carly thought to herself. 'When there are people who have never heard of No doubt, there is definitely evil afoot!' "I'll be right back" Carly bolted up from the bed they where on and ran to her sister. "Marie we need to talk, it's extremely important!"  
  
Marie groaned as she stood up to go join her sister in a remote corner of the Hospital wing, "What do you want now!"  
  
"There's something wrong here! These people have never herd of System Of A Down, or Blink 182, or Sum 41 OR NO DOUBT!!!!!!!!!!!! That's just wrong...."  
  
"So it's not just Lycander."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"That guy, Lycander, he says he's muggle born, and that the hottest muggle bands around are Backstreet boys, Britney Spears, and Atomic Kitten. it's givin me the creeps." Both the sisters shuddered at the thought of Backstreet boys.  
  
"Okay, If reading Harry Potter books has taught me anything, it's that when there is something evil going on, the defense against dark arts teacher is somehow involved. Tomorrow we'll both do everything we can to get any info on the DADA teacher," Carly said in a low voice, "without having to sleep with people to get it!" she added.  
  
"God, this is turning out to be like a Nancy Drew novel gone weird"  
  
"I know! Will get our information and I'll try to get it to fit together. and before you ask why I get to fit it all together..... It's because I read the books so I have a better idea of what to expect"  
  
Madame Pomfrey had finished tending to the other kids and now called Marie and Carly over. She quickly healed their cuts and bruises and sent them on their way.  
  
*********  
  
That night, Carly's mind was clouded with thoughts of what kind of evil being would get rid of punk rock and allow pop to take over the music industry. These poor people have not heard of bands that actually sing and play their own instruments, she had to do something. For the sake of her new friends, for the sake of punk rock culture, for the sake of humanity!  
  
To be continued.......  
  
*********  
  
Not the best but I hope it gets better.... Please R&R and if you don't like it, I wouldn't mind some helpful tips, If you think its fine...... Great! If you don't like it and don't want to give me helpful tips...... your not invited to my birthday party this summer so hahahahahahahaha 


	3. Secret Agent Marie Prinston

Chapter 3: Secret Agent Marie Prinston  
  
Dedicated to a friend of mine who really really hates pop music.  
  
Disclaimer: Let's get this done and over with, "I" own Carly, Marie, Lycander, the DADA (I'm not telling you who hahahahaha), and George...... George isn't in this story but he is here in spirit, lets all wish George good luck as he is off to fight intergalactic space invaders...... Opps I did it again...... Must be the lack of 'Take off your pants and jacket', or too much! now where was I? Oh yea...... GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BILL WEASLEY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I SAW HIM FIRST SO HE'S MINE!!!!!!! EVEN THOUGH J.K.ROWLING OWNS HIM AND ALL THE OTHER HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS HE'S MY MAN AND I'LL FIGHT FOR HIM ;-P  
  
Hey Aquabolt, A blonde, a brunette and a redhead are stuck on an island. One day, the three of them are walking along the beach and discover a magic lamp. They rub and rub, and sure enough, out pops a genie. The genie says, "Since I can only grant three wishes, you may each have one." The brunette says, "I've been stuck here for years. I miss my family, my husband, and my life. I just want to go home." POOF! The brunette gets her wish and she is returned to her family. Then, the red head says, "I've been stuck here for years as well. I miss my family, my husband, and my life. I wish I could go home too." POOF! The redhead gets her wish and she is returned to her family. The blonde starts crying uncontrollably. The genie asks, "My dear, what's the matter?" The blonde whimpers, "I wish my friends were still here."  
  
*************  
  
Marie sat at the Ravenclaw table the next morning slowly stirring her spoon in her pumpkin juice for no reason what so ever. She had never been a breakfast fan, but she was ready to kill for a medium double, double!!!!!!!! The Ravenclaw students noticed she was not in the greatest of moods, what with the whole zapped into a strange world with no cigarettes, so they did their best to try and avoid her without looking snobby. Maire reassured them she would be fine in an hour or so, "Ask Carly. I'm not a morning person." By this time Marie knew where all the most important places where. i.e: The Gryffindor Dormitory, the Ravenclaw Dormitory, the Great Hall, and the Bathrooms. Now all she had to do was wait for everyone to go to their classes and she could become: Secret Agent Marie Prinston as she liked to put it.  
  
"Are you going to drink you juice or just swirrel it around all breakfast?"  
  
Marie looked up. Lycander was standing across from her.  
  
"What can I do Lycander?" Marie's voice went high and cheerful, a clear sign she liked the boy.  
  
"Well seeing as you have nothing better to to I was wondering if you would like to join me in my classes. I've got the perfect excuses and everything...."  
  
'This is perfect,' Marie thought as he went on babbling about what he would say to each of the teachers. 'He will eventually go to that defense class and I will be able to squeeze all the info I need out of this guy. Ohhhh I'm like one of Charley's Angles' Marie, busy thinking of being on of the three angels, went all gritty and started giggling to herself.  
  
"I take that as a yes?" She blinked and went back to reality.  
  
"What? Oh, sure I'ld love to Lycander" She gave a flirtatious smile as Lycander turned a lovely shade of red.  
  
***************  
  
First class was History of Magic, Marie said it would help with her history classes and her essays to have another perspective of prejudice against witches. All she had to tell him was that she thought it was so barbaric that people couldn't except others for who they where and he was sold.  
  
Next was a double Charms class, she told Flitwick that she though it was the coolest subject on the list and that she wished she was a witch just to be able to learn them. Whoever said flattery gets you no where doesn't try hard.  
  
Now, they where on their way to Double Potions class.  
  
"Snape is the meanest teacher around, he hates everyone except Slytherin," Lycander explained to Marie. "But no one has it worse then Gryffindore so we don't have to worry that much."  
  
As they entered the dungeon Snape gave Marie a cold glare. "What are you doing here, last I checked you where not a student at this school"  
  
"Well Sir, I want to continue to learn and I think potions is a lot like my chemistry class. I've handled a lot of poisons, and I know the basic safety precautions in a lab area.... but I don't know much about herbal potions and poisons; I bet I could show my science teacher a thing or two if you let me learn all I can here." Marie put on an innocent blond face. Snape who had finished just finished with the 5th year Gryffindors and Slytherins was not in any mood to argue.  
  
The Ravenclaw class was busy writing out the symptoms of poison from a Japanese puffer. "I wonder if our guest knows about japanese blowfish poisoning," Marie looked up and gave a little smile.  
  
"FUGU, the japanese puffer fish, is an extremely expensive delicacy. The poison comes from the liver. If not prepared correctly the poison paralyzes the body. The warning signs is a numbing of the lips, where if this happens, the japanese say you have to drink a bottle of soya sauce until you 'Hakidasu', hopefully that gets rid of the poison."  
  
"Impressive, did your science teacher tell you that?"  
  
"No...... I saw it on the Simpsons once." Snape went back to his regular self *thought his regular self is no different from his other selves..... this guy is indescribably creepy! I swear he's like the scary man on the subway no one wants to sit beside.... AND DID YOU SEE HIM IN THE MOVIES?!?!?!?! good you'ld think a man who considers himself to be all high and mighty compared to others would know about clenslyness, take a bath for goodness sake* Marie quickly raised her hand. "May I please go to the bathroom Professor?"  
  
"Fine go" Maire rushed out of the dungeons and headed for the main floor.  
  
'Now it's time for spy girl' Marie thought to herself. 'According to Lycander, the DADA class is on the second floor..... I'll see what class is their. But first I really need to peeeeeee' Marie had a frantic face as she ran towards the bathroom.  
  
**************  
  
ten minutes later *we all know that girls take a long time in the bathroom; I'm not saying why though if their is any boys reading....... If you don't know, I'm not going to tell you* Marie was ready to find the DADA class. on her way the stairs she saw some 5th year kids arguing *gee I wonder who they can be*.  
  
"I feel sorry for you Potter, It's bad enough you have to be seen with her," The blond boy glared at Hermiony, "But now you've got to baby-sit a muggle! If my father was to find out what Dumbledore is doing, he'ld have him out of Hogwarts so fast,"  
  
"I haven't read the books but I do have to hear my sister talk about them all the time," Marie interrupted. She walked up to the boy, who she stood a good foot taller than, "If I recall correctly your father did try to get rid of Dumbledore. I fine job he did too, Why gone for a week or so! Tell him to give himself a pat on the back." Harry, Ron, and Hermiony laughed at Draco as he tried to push down Marie as he walked by, resulting in him being body checked into the wall. "You may be a fast seeker for your quittage team, but I was the Captain of our girls hockey team for three years. I got kicked off for getting into too many fights. Just a little warning pretty boy.... don't cross my path again."  
  
"Why should I be scared of you?" Draco asked in his snobby, posh, my daddy pays people to wipe my ass for me attitude.  
  
"Because, behind all your magic.... your just a pretty boy, and I'm taller stronger faster and meaner then you. Plus do you really want to now how it feels to get your own wand shoved up your ass?" With that, Draco left. Marie turned around to face Harry, Ron and Hermiony. "Is he like this all the time?"  
  
"Yes, sometimes worse," Ron said. "Oh by the way, I wouldn't mind knowing what it's like to have Draco's wand shoved up his bottom."  
  
"I can second that" Agreed Harry.  
  
"Well I'ld love to give a demonstration, but I need to find some information on your DADA teacher....."  
  
"You mean Mr. Tarcne?" Hermiony asked. "He's some french guy who sounds as if he hasn't hit puberty, everyone's going gaga over him, but I don't see why."  
  
"That's because you've got Victor Krum all over you." Harry pointed out. "We just had his class. He doesn't know much about anything.... He's worse than Lockhart!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"And there is something fishy about him" Ron added.  
  
"Okay he's a lady killer, something fishy about him, hasn't hit puberty, doesn't know magic, and his full name is....."  
  
"Rick Tarcne."  
  
"Rick Tarcne? and he saws he's frence?"  
  
"Yup! But he said he forgot it when an ogre used a memory charm on him." Harry said.  
  
"Which is weird because last time I checked, Ogres didn't know any charms" Ron stated.  
  
"Thanks, I think I've got all the info I need. So I guess I don't need to go to his class, I'll go back to potions with Lycander. See you at lunch!"  
  
The four said goodbye and the three friends went to transfiguration, while mary went back to potions. But if only she went to see the DADA teacher. She would have immediately discovered who Rick Tarcne really was the most vial, deviant, down right evil man to ever walk the face of the earth. Far more evil then then the Brady Bunch!!!!!!!! Yes you know who I'm talking about......  
  
It  
  
was....................  
  
To be continued *muahahahahahahahaha*  
  
*****************  
  
A short chapter but okay none the less. you have the info so lets have a little contest to see who knows who my DADA teacher is!  
  
Women who live in a glass house should change in the basement. 


End file.
